A Happy Reunion
by my time is now
Summary: An one shot for xAmericanHoney, a current wwe superstar, a former wwe diva, what happens when they meet again after a break?


Disclaimer:-I own nothing, none of the recognizable characters, just the plot of the story.

This is basically an one shot I wrote for xAmericanHoney , she had this pairing on her wish list and so I thought of granting her one. I had fun writing this story and it may have many plot holes, so leave your brain behind and enjoy this story.

John Cena sat in his locker room as he waited for his turn to enter the ring. He had a non-title match with Cm Punk and he had about one hour to spare before his match.

The WWE show was being hosted in his home town Boston and he was very much excited to perform in front of his fans. He was also eager for the show to end since he missed his home very much and wanted to leave as early as possible. It had been a month since he last visited his home. He missed his parents, his brothers, their wives, he missed his dog but most of all he missed...

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Who might it be?, he thought, must be Punk or some other co-worker. "It's open, come in", he shouted, still sitting on the sofa, his body slightly tilting towards the door.

To say he was surprised to see the person entering through the door would be an understatement. He was shocked. He never thought he would see her in a wrestling event again, in his room nonetheless. Since her retirement a few months ago, Maryse had vowed never to be in any wrestling show, so soon at least, and yet here she was standing in front of him, smiling at him with that smug look on her face.

"Hello John, surprised to see me here?" smirked the platinum blonde as she sat on an empty chair in front of him. "What are you doing here and how did you even know that raw is taking place in Boston tonight?" He knew he sounded lame because WWE advertises all the arenas pretty much in advance but it was a last minute decision by Vince to choose Boston for Raw this time. For some one who had distanced oneself from all types of wrestling activities it was almost impossible to know about the venue in advance and he remembered clearly the last time they had talked casually on mobile, he had not mentioned to her anything.

"You have obviously forgot that I am still friends with the divas here and so it is not a big deal and what, can't I even come to see you? Oh I learnt about the change in venue from Eve by the way", smirked Maryse at the end.

"So you came here to see me in particular, huh? Should I be fluttered?" he mused as he stretched his body comfortably on the sofa.

"No need to be cocky, I came here to meet Eve and the other girls, just thought it would be good to meet you too."

"Damn, and here I was thinking that you missed me and that you care about me", pouted John.

"Oh, I do care about you, it's just a whole different type of caring but I care about the girls too!"

"Really? How so?" he inquired as he raised an eye brow.

"You will find that out in time, I promise and I have a feeling you will like it too", replied Maryse, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Okay now I am intrigued, for my sake I hope this time comes soon and I can't really wait to find out."

"All in due time John, all in due time, so tell me about the tour, how was it? You met any girl? Was anyone hotter than me?" asked the blonde as she got up from the chair and took a seat next to him on the sofa. "I don't think a man as handsome as you with a killer smile and dimples to die for should be exposed to the outside world, it can't be a threat to your health, don't you think... hmm?"

"You know pretty well how this tour thing goes, you have had your fair share of of travelling done before, it completely stresses you out but then again it is a nice overwhelming feeling to be able to perform in front of thousands irrespective of if they are cheering you on or booing you. As for the girls aah, I have met many hot girls, each one hotter than the other but honestly..." he paused briefly straightening himself to stare at her body, openly checking her out in the short black body hugging dress that she was wearing and when he looked up to finally meet her eyes, he found her looking back at him with a knowing smirk on her lips, but he did not feel nervous, "none of them even compares to you, you are still the hottest and as for my dimples and killer..." he suddenly stopped, staring at her "wait, are you flirting with me?"

Maryse could not hold it any more, she laughed out loudly. The expression on his face when he said the last statement was too hilarious. "Haha oh my God was that flirting? Really? Wow I guess I can't really say it , I haven't had to flirt with anybody in a long time. Guess I am out of practise a little haha..."

"Oh so you mean you act like this with all the men out there, huh, and here I was thinking you act like this only with me" spoke John with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Oh now don't be a baby John, I may act like this with all the men but you know that I have my eyes set only on you" laughed Maryse.

"Really? Well I am truly flattered to hear that", he said with an amused expression.

Before either could say anything else the silence of the room was shattered by Maryse's phone ringing.

"Just a minute", signalled Maryse as she took out her phone from her pink purse and smiled at the caller id. "Hello, yeah I am here...sorry girl I won't be able to hang out with you all much today...yeah I have find out my hot date for tonight...yeah I will talk to you later...OK", she ended the call.

By that time John was looking at her questioningly with both his eye brows raised, "who was she and what date are you talking about?".

"It was Eve. Why are you doing anything special tonight after the show?" On John nodding no she continued, "I thought you would be all stressed and exhausted from the constant travelling and performing so may be I could go home with you and give you a full body massage until you relax completely and then may be we could do something else of your wish hmm..." suggested the blonde mischievously.

John could not take it any more, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. "You have no idea how much I have missed you baby, going without seeing you for a month was like hell for me, I wanted to surprise you today with a visit but Eve completely ruined it for me" he held her close as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo.

Maryse giggled slightly, rubbing her cheek against his chest taking in all the warmth from his body. "Aww don't blame it on her baby, I missed you very much and could not help but come to see you. I definitely can't wait for the show to finish so that we can go to our home and I can show you just how much I have missed you".

John laughed as he released her from his hug and then placed a hand on her belly which had by now started to show a little. As soon as Maryse had found out she was pregnant, she asked for a release from WWE since she did not want to harm the baby in any way. She was completely ready to be a mother. "How is the baby doing?" asked John as he rubbed her belly a little.

"The baby doing is fine, haven't started kicking yet" smiled Maryse as she placed her head on his shoulders "misses it's daddy though and I missed you too".

John smiled. After all the travelling and promotions they had done Vince had decided to give him a few weeks off. Hopefully he would be able to spend more time with them now.

"Happy first marriage anniversary baby, I love you" said Maryse as she drew his face closer to kiss him, "I love you too Maryse Cena, I love you too" said John as he returned the kiss.

The End

A/N-So this is my third attempt at writing an one shot, reviews are highly appreciated, tell me anything you feel about the story and bare with me on the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
